Tyson
by TyKa-Forever
Summary: Tyson's pov: Maybe we’ll meet again Kai, or maybe we won’t. I just hope you’ll always remember me. TyKa


**TKF: Hello everyone hope you enjoy this; I just thought this up a minute ago and decided to write it.**

**BR: Enjoy**

----------------------------------------------------

**(Tyson's POV)**

I've seen the way they look at each other, it disgusts me. The way their always holding hands, I hate it. Kai only asked Ray out because he found out Ray was having problems at home, with his parents. Everyone's happy for them, everyone says there a perfect couple.

Kenny and Hilary have got together, Max and Mariam are together. It seems everyone has found happiness apart from me, life is so unfair. I told Ray all my secrets; ok maybe not even half of them.

But I told him my main secret and that was that I love Kai, and what does he do? Go behind my back and gets asked out. People always say no matter how bad things get they can always be worse, well I don't believe that nothing can be worse than this.

**(Normal POV)**

Tyson sat down next to the pond in his garden, Max and Mariam were practising. Tyson was stuck in deep thought,

'_Ever since everyone got together nothing has been the same, the team have been spending less and less time together and I hardly see Ray and Kai anymore. Not that I want to see Ray. We haven't practised since the world tournament, I don't understand it's like I've become invisible._

_No one notices me anymore; they even forget I'm there. Everyone says a best friend is the best thing to have, well I don't have a best friend. I did have, I hate this life so much nothing seems right anymore. Kai asked Ray out because he was upset nothing else, my grampa died and no matter how much I need comfort and support no one notices me, it's like I'm not even there anymore._

_I always wanted friends and nothing more, than I meet Kai, Max Ray and Kenny. They were my best friends, then I started to have feelings for Kai. That's when everything went wrong. My mother asked me to visit her, of course I had to she was my mother. _

_I asked Kai for permission, and he said 'ok' so I went to my mums. It was then the trouble started, my mother abused me. She said I had to go to hers every night which I did, but my friends started getting suspicious when I came back with lots of bruises and scars all over my arms, Kai was the most suspicious._

_After a couple of months Kai finally asked me what was going on, I didn't answer. Then a month later I decided I was going to tell him. I walked out onto the balcony to find him, he was with Ray. I was about to walk out when I heard them talking, Ray was saying how hard things were for him at home. Kai was listening to every word he said closely, he'd never do that to me. _

_Ray was saying how his mum and dad kept writing to him and how much they miss him when its really just an act, I've known Ray my whole life and I know that's just a cover up to get Kai to like him. Kai obviously felt sorry for Ray and cuddled him, then they moved closer and closer than kissed. _

_Then I swear Ray winked at me. Maybe if I'd told Kai about my mum and gramps, then maybe that would be me. I guess its just about making the right decision at the right time; it's not about anything else. Ray only did this to hurt me.'_

Tyson picked up a stone and threw it into the pond,

'_Its not like Kai cares what happens to me anyway.' _

**(Tyson's POV)**

I stood up and went for a walk; I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to live anymore, why should I?

My 'best' friend went behind my back, no one notices me. I don't see the point of living anymore. It not like anyone cares whether I live or die, no one cares anymore. No one.

People say there's always someone you can go to when you're sad or need help, or you're hurt. But for me, I have no one, my Grampa is dead and so is, my Mother and Father.

I don't see the point of living anymore, no one cares about me. Last night Kai and Ray came in and pretended things were the same when they aren't. Is it ok to pretend you don't know anything when you know everything?

I can't bare seeing Ray's and Kai's pathetic attempts to hide everything away, and pretend nothing was going on between them. Everyone knew about Kenny and Max, but no one but me knows about them.

They ask me if I'm alright, yet I say 'yes', I don't know why I bother. I excuse myself from the table and go for a walk, I can feel that their staring at me, because I'm not eating. I don't want to eat; I find that another pointless skill.

I don't see why I should pretend every thing is alright, when nothing is. I'm not going to pretend anymore, I won't have to after what I'm going to do tonight. No, I won't be able to even if I want to, they'll finally remember I'm part of the team. Yeah so what if I'm not here to know, just shows them what they should have done.

No one's ever going to know why I did it, unless they think about it. They will realise when it's too late. I will miss them, all of them.

**(Normal POV)**

Tyson had to do this, it was the only way. Tyson took out his beyblade and a piece of paper. He pulled out a pen and wrote:

**Dear Kai,**

**I've finally done what I deserve, according to you that is. You will figure out why I did it by reading this letter, you will finally know how I feel, even though now it's too late. I'm sorry for always slacking off practise and doing everything I could to annoy you, I feel really bad I just want you to know that. **

**To make sure you understand I'm truly sorry Dragoon is yours, please take good care of it. I hope this helped you understand, my destiny awaits I have to go. I need to tell you one thing before I go, just remember I'll always love you Kai.**

**Signed Tyson**

Tyson sighed, he didn't really want his life to end like this, but it had to. Tyson took off his baseball cap and took his beyblade out of his pocket and placed them with the letter next to the road.

'_Maybe we'll meet again Kai, or maybe we won't. I just hope you'll always remember me.'_

I with that last thought Tyson stepped into the road; there was a screeching of breaks. Tyson stood there pain ridden but finally happy, he was now free. He felt his eyes closing; he couldn't keep them open any longer. He closed his eyes and collapsed leaving his troubles behind him. He would no longer have to suffer; he will be going to a better place. He would never have to worry again.

-----------------------------------------------

**TKF: I can't believe I just wrote that, it was so sad.**

**BR: God poor Ty**

**TKF: If u want another chapter, Plz review.**

**BR: If she gets more than 5 reviews she'll update.**


End file.
